Kiss Me Again
by Picklegal
Summary: Wendy felt the warmth of his hand against her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes, taking in the blazing face only a hair away from her. If she just stretched up a little further…" [One Shot] PW


Kiss Me Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, you don't own it. We all don't own it. Hoorah.  
  
She stared up into his unreadable face. She was unaware that her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, or rather she chose to ignore it. All she saw was Peter. She held an image of glowing, that only she could fuse. Her full lips trembled and she shut her eyes against his wondrous frame, unable to bear his blazing green eyes. She knew he was there, she could feel the heat radiating off his body. Yet, she tried to block out his presence and the stinging of tears she refused to let fall.  
  
She felt the warmth of his hand against her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes, taking in the blazing face only a hair away from her. If she just stretched up a little further...  
  
Wait. Was he always that tall?  
  
She was puzzled. "Peter?" She managed to choke out.  
  
She saw his mouth curve up at the ends, in a smile she only knew as his. Her breath caught. She felt her knees go week.  
  
But wait. Something was definitely different about him. His face still held a slight boyish look, but it was sharper than when she had last seen it. His hair was longer too. Instead of the thick mass of curly blonde hair atop of his head she remembered, it was a darker blonde, and curled at the nape of his neck and thick tendrils fell around his face.  
  
She eagerly drank in his surprising new features. How long has it been since she last saw him? She couldn't remember now, but she was sure last night she had been quite up to date.  
  
"Wendy," He murmured, "Surprise."  
  
She blinked at him. What was wrong with his voice? It seemed...deeper. This was not the cunning boy with that mischievous look in his eye that she remembered.  
  
This was a young man.  
  
She was so shocked that she only stood there frozen, too mesmerized to speak. He still looked mischievous; of course...he was Peter Pan. But there was something more. Something she couldn't quite place.  
  
She trailed her eyes down his frame. His fingers were as dirty as ever, and she had a compelling urge to lace her fingers through them. His clothes were wilder then ever before, but now he is taller—wider—fuller.  
  
He was everything she ever dreamed he would be, if he ever was so become a man...and she certainly did dream about him often.  
  
But, she couldn't believe it.  
  
He was the boy that could never, would never grow up, wasn't he?  
  
But there he is, nearly a grown man.  
  
She actually felt faint when she eyed his chest.  
  
She dared a look at his eyes. He was watching her watching him. His eyes were unusually dark.  
  
She opened her mouth, and then closed it again.  
  
"Peter, I don't understand," She managed to half-whisper.  
  
He smirked at her. He lifted into the air, and she marveled at the almost graceful way he moved. He glided so close their noses almost touched. She gasped lightly as he grasped her chin. He leaned in close, and she could hardly believe it.  
  
Just when he about to kiss her, he turned his head slightly and pressed his mouth to corner of her lips.  
  
She sighed wistfully at his touch, and pulled back slowly, and looked into his face. She held in a gasp of surprise at the emotion shown on his face.  
  
He looked...hesitant.  
  
Peter Pan? Hesitant? He was always so sure of himself.  
  
But there it was, written all over his face.  
  
He studied her, although she had no idea what he was looking for. She smiled almost shyly as his gaze returned back to her eyes.  
  
An idea suddenly occurred to her. She lowered gaze, and bit her lip. Dare she try it?  
  
She shook herself and slowly raised herself to her tipped toes. She rested her lips at the corner of his chin. He gasped at the sudden movement.  
  
"Hello, Peter," She whispered in his ear and lowered herself back down. Only a greeting, she told herself.  
  
She almost giggled when she saw a tint of color in his cheeks.  
  
"Wendy," He murmured, "You've grown."  
  
Her smile disappeared and she looked down at herself. Only a few years, she thought.  
  
She looked anxiously back up at him. "Is that bad?" She asked, a little flustered.  
  
She saw a hint of his old smirk appear. "Not bad at all," he said.  
  
She smiled a little. "You've grown too, Peter," She said cautiously.  
  
He looked away. She frowned. "Peter..." She started. He held up a hand.  
  
"Don't ask how or why it happened," He muttered, almost to himself. She sucked in her breath, preparing for the worst. "But," he glanced at her, "I can't change it back...and I wouldn't...if I could," He finished quietly.  
  
She was very confused. The only reason he left her in the first place was to stay a boy forever, right?  
  
She opened her mouth. But she froze when he placed his fingers on her lips. "Don't," he whispered.  
  
She pulled back, a tad hurt for reasons she couldn't quite place.  
  
"Do you not trust me?" She whispered.  
  
He reached for her, but she pulled out of his grasp. He let out a frustrated noise. "It's not that..."  
  
"Then what is it?" She almost snapped.  
  
He practically scowled at her. "I just don't think it's very important. I didn't come here to talk about that," He said, stepping up to her before she could move away.  
  
She crossed her arms. "Why then? Why did you come?" She demanded.  
  
He stepped back. "Do you not want me here?" He accused. Before Wendy could answer, he turned his back on her.  
  
Tears threatened to fall yet again. "Peter," She mumbled, barely touching his shoulder, "I didn't mean it like that."  
  
He didn't turn around or even acknowledge that he heard her. She had forgotten how stubborn he could get.  
  
Then she would be too.  
  
"Fine," She snapped, and turned sharply and walked to the railing of her balcony, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
She stared determined at the stars above. She didn't hear any movement, and she assumed he left. She let her tears fall. The first time she's seen him in years, and it goes horribly.  
  
"Wendy," She heard his voice murmur in her ear. She jumped, and hastily wiped at her tears, and turned around. He wasn't there.  
  
She glanced around, confused. "Wendy," He said again. It came from above her.  
  
She looked up, and she found him staring hard down at her.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears, and this time she could not help it. They coursed down her cheeks as she watch him glide down to her.  
  
As soon as he touched the ground, she hesitated, and then threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her.  
  
She smiled against him. She pulled back to look at him. He had a frustrated look in his eyes. Her smile melted quickly. "Peter? What's wrong?"  
  
He looked down at her, like he was felt like he couldn't tell her.  
  
He didn't say anything. "Peter?" She said worriedly.  
  
"It's nothing. It's just..." He trailed off, uncertainly. "It's been so long..." He continued in a whisper. "You don't know what it's like seeing you again--" He broke off, and looked away.  
  
She moved closer, but he moved away. "I do know," She said as her voice broke.  
  
She took a deep breath, and raised her chin defiantly. She moved closer to him, until she practically trapped him against the balcony. He was looking at her in surprise, and maybe something else.  
  
She let a slow smile erupt. "Peter, are you afraid of me?"  
  
He looked her square in the eye. "Yes," he whispered.  
  
She was taken aback. "Why?" She asked, stunned.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
She stepped back.  
  
"Peter...?" She said uncertainly.  
  
"Because...you're so beautiful...I didn't think...I never thought that you'd—you'd--" He stumbled over himself abruptly.  
  
Wendy stared blankly.  
  
"I never thought you'd turn out this way." He finished quietly.  
  
She was silent.  
  
"I always thought you'd stay the way you were...a little girl. You were just My Wendy," He said, in a barely audible voice. "But you've become so much more."  
  
She felt a warm sensation spread from the tip of her head down to her toes, and she knew she was blushing furiously.  
  
She was speechless.  
  
She looked at him, but he was staring at the ground. She walked up to his tall frame, and she could hardly believe herself when she placed her hand on his chest.  
  
"I haven't changed," She whispered and he looked up at her. She felt his muscles tense under her fingers.  
  
"I'm still Your Wendy," She said to his chest. She trailed her fingers up to his neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her.  
  
He trembled at her touch and lost himself in her arms.  
  
"I missed you," She whispered.  
  
"And I you, Wendy," He said back, huskily, and she felt her neck hairs prickle.  
  
She giggled helplessly, in spite of herself.  
  
He pulled back quickly.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. She grinned and she thought she saw his lip twitch.  
  
"Your voice...it's so different. It's deeper," She chuckled.  
  
"My voice?" He said, blankly. "I haven't noticed anything..."  
  
She laughed and his ears turned pink. "You wouldn't now, would you?"  
  
He grinned back, sheepishly. But it faded. She frowned, puzzled and a little hurt.  
  
"I don't understand you, Peter. You don't seem to want to talk to me after all--" She cut herself short and pulled away. He reached for her but she crossed her arms.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to talk--" He sputtered.  
  
"Then what is it?" She interrupted.  
  
"I...I just can't seem to work up the nerve to..." He stuttered flatly.  
  
"To what?" She asked, confused.  
  
He mumbled something.  
  
"What?" She strained. He sighed impatiently.  
  
"Kiss you," he whispered, like he was ashamed of himself.  
  
"Kiss me--?" She started, stunned. But, the look in his eye stopped her. Her breath caught in her throat as he crept closer like a creature stalking it's prey. His eyes were on fire, and she was rooted to the spot. She didn't think she could move if she tried.  
  
He snaked his arms around her waist, and she gasped as he crushed her against him. He paused for a moment, searching her face, but when she thought she couldn't hold out a moment longer, he captured her lips in a desperate kiss.  
  
She was in pure bliss. She subconsciously flicked her tongue against his lips, and he gasped. He grasped at her arms tightly and parted her lips his with his tongue and drove his tongue in her mouth, seeking her own. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and her stomach filled with butterflies. Her arms were crushed against his chest, and she struggled to free her arms and cup his face with her hands.  
  
They pulled away from each other, flushed and short of breath. She felt her lips were slightly swollen, and she felt very hot.  
  
She blushed when she looked at him, as his eyes were glittering, and his hair was more mussed up then usual, and she realized she was probably the cause of it.  
  
But she felt strange and slightly windswept. She looked down at the ground, but she found that it was several feet below her. She gasped and clutched his neck.  
  
He grasped her, and slipped his arm under her legs and held her against him. He started to accelerate, when Wendy said in a small voice, "Peter?"  
  
He looked down at her and realized her face was buried in the crook of his neck. He buried his face in her hair "Yes?"  
  
She lifted her head up and smiled.  
  
"Kiss me again," She breathed.  
  
FIN 


End file.
